


The Sun Will Shine on Us Again

by Timidshe



Series: 中庭有阳光，没我们 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timidshe/pseuds/Timidshe
Summary: A基O锤，ABO设定九界人形生物通用，mpreg，遗腹子梗；狗血，有雷，OOC；标题来自洛基妇联3中的那句台词，太苏了
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 中庭有阳光，没我们 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838062
Kudos: 5





	The Sun Will Shine on Us Again

00

宇宙冰冷荒寂。

他的兄长闻起来既热烈又高远，一半隐在烟尘暑热中，一半藏在疾风骤雨里，若是必要，洛基能用他的银舌头列出一万种美好意象以唱出讨人欢心的赞美诗篇，然后换来一个亲吻和一场情事。直到涉足中庭纷争，洛基才以一种与诗意无关的理性得出结论，他的兄长闻起来像凡间的夏天——他们正在奔赴的夏天。

到达地球时，两位失去领地的君主将会拥有一位新生的王储，其创生紧随着阿斯加德的毁灭，那一天，新任九界之主在热潮和祝福中拥抱了他的爱人。如今，每个人都翘首以盼着这道难民生活中的光，等待他们的希望化为人身，以王子或公主的形象降临世间。

然后灾难以更快的速度上门拜访。

真的，在打出最后的底牌——浩克后，他别无选择。出于对弱者的容忍，灭霸放过了他莽撞的兄长，亲自动手杀害一个怀孕的Omega总归有失体面，让他与子民的尸体和最后的领地一并湮没，对双方而言都更光荣。他的兄长明示了正确的路途，他应该拒绝，应该撒谎，应该一走了之，保全自己和魔方，像个真正的邪神，同时像个真正的奥丁之子一样——但唯独不像一个已经结合的Alpha，一个丈夫，和一个即将成为的父亲。在绝对的力量面前，任何拖延时间的技巧和策略都显得苍白无力，他只能选择一场豪赌——

……在他的兄长把头贴上他冰冷的身躯时，他早已什么都感觉不到了。

01

冲击，压力，失温，还有爆炸的火光和炸裂的痛觉，紧随其后的是汹涌而来的麻木感，有人轻声叫喊，发出的声音并非他的名字，却不啻于阿斯加德崩陷时的惊天动地。索尔猛地睁开眼睛，一跃而起。

他环顾四周，确认自己在一艘陌生的飞船上，正被一群奇形怪状的人上下打量。有现成的交通工具真是再好不过了，他急需艾崔打造的新武器，大半个阿斯加德的期望和寄托压在他的肩上，这是鞭策，不是负担，催促他全速前进，就连他的合法伴侣也想不到比这更直达核心的路线了——停，他的合法伴侣。他的弟弟。诡计之神死得过于坦率，需要一场出人意料的归来以达成最富有戏剧性的反转，但同时他又死得过于直白，因为他亲自感受到了逐渐流失的体温。这一次，他的弟弟可能不会回来了。

There's no ''us'' anymore...也不对。饥饿感提醒他，他并没有失去“一切”，仅有的希望还与他同在。

向他们解释清楚前因后果并没花多少时间，毛茸茸的小个子和叛逆期的树人更表示了超出预期的理解和支持，只是比惨大会来得有些莫名其妙——好吧，既然家家有本难念的经，那也没必要给他多余的关照和同情。

“那么，你的伴侣呢？”小兔子最终问道。

“灭霸杀了他，虽然他也不是没死过，但这次他可能不会再回来了。”索尔下意识地摸摸肚子，“但是他的一部分还留在这里。”

众人面面相觑。这可以理解，毕竟他闻起来不太像Omega，他的前同事和前女友都为之惊讶过。

不过这些都无关紧要了。那把武器是制胜的关键，他必须得到它。没有人再阻止他了，每个人的眼神都变得有些伤感，他能理解的，毕竟失去爱人、必须独自抚养孩子长大的Omega不管在哪个宇宙都不会被认为幸福。但他只有行动起来，才能阻止更多的失去。

02

“你最好洗一洗……算了当我没说过。”他把小兔子送来的眼睛装上，然而迎面而来的仍然是一片漆黑。坏掉的不是眼睛，而是这颗星星。

“阿斯加德应该保护我们！”艾崔的怒火化为实质，而他无法驳斥这个指控，只能做出保证，为了阿斯加德，为了九界子民，也为了能创造出一个他们的孩子能够安心长大的未来。

将火点燃的过程并没耗费什么力气，这是他身为阿萨神族，奥丁之子，力所能及、理所应当办到的事。他的孩子同样坚强，全程安安静静的，和他一样拥有顽强的意志，和另一位父亲一样拥有明晰的判断力，清楚在危难当头的时候该作出怎样的表现，乖乖地配合他的行动。“好孩子，”他在熔炉亮起的那一刻放任自己陷入想象之中，与一个黑发蓝眼的小娃娃交谈，他的大手抚摸着后者柔软的发顶，“我们会一起见到中庭的太阳。”幻想中的孩子露出灿烂的笑容，与此同时，现实中的光芒却熄灭了。

机械故障，该死。

“你会死的！”

可是，没有那把斧子，他们都会死。这个简单的计算谁都会做，而他的孩子——他们的孩子，必须和他一样强大。若是殒命于此，他们就没有成为希望的资格。索尔跳了过去，毫不犹豫地拉动了装置。在一整颗星星的能量贯穿他的身体时，他又想起了曾经死过的弟弟，愧疚和悲伤与光束一样灼热，将他吞没。

I'm sorry, Loki.

03

没有多余的痛感。

风暴战斧让他重生，雷电的力量所向披靡，彩虹桥也被召唤而出，让他能够直奔中庭，赶赴最激烈的战场。他的前同事们都在英勇拼杀，他也不会落于人后。至于其他事情……他倾向于最好的那一种可能性。

他们的孩子一直很坚强。

在与老友们寒暄的间隙，他感觉好极了，和巅峰时期一样健全和强大，完好得就像不曾经历伤痛。复仇的信念带来的怒火化作闪电炸裂在战场上，灭霸的走狗化为焦炭和尘埃，而他站在中庭的阳光下，不可避免地想到了他的弟弟，他的伴侣，他的爱人，还有他们将会诞生的孩子。他的每一次攻击都是为了创造一个值得的未来，在那里灭霸不复存在，阿斯加德的亡灵得以安息，诡计之神遵守了承诺，再次从地狱返回，和等待着他的家人一起沐浴在温暖柔和的光明里。

“新造型不错，”留了胡子的队长看起来成熟了不少，虽然按地球的算法，他早就足够老了，“你结合了？”

激烈的运动加快了信息素的散发，他上次见到对方时，自己还是单身，而现在，已结合的怀孕Omega气息想必让对方耳目一新：“是啊，虽然它的父亲回不来了。”

“……父亲？”队长挥手挡下一次扑咬，他扔出斧头阻拦住一波进攻，“什么父亲？”

“我的弟弟，洛基，同时也是我的伴侣，”索尔解释，一瞬间竟然想到了中庭人繁琐刻板的传统伦理，“他被灭霸杀死了。我不知道他还能不能回来，但是你看，我们马上就要有一个孩子了。” 他尽力冲着对方展露一个微笑，却中止于对方逐渐加深的困惑表情前。

“不好意思，我不太了解阿斯加德人的生理，只是觉得你闻起来并不像是怀孕了。”

04

“嘿，”小兔子耷拉着短短的耳朵，“对不起。我们本来想告诉你的……其实在我们捡到你的时候就……但是，听了你的遭遇，我们实在不忍心，后来就没机会再说了。”

05

他砍向灭霸的胸口，怒火烧尽了所有残存的理智。

“你应该砍我的头。”

太迟了。

Loki, you're a liar.

There's no ''us'' anymore.

**TBC**


End file.
